transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Strom Domez (Mythology)
A scientist and scholar turned warlord, Strom Domez sought to conquer Cybertron and reshape it in his image. In doing such, he used dark and forbidden science to raise an army that threatened to destroy the planet. History Very little is known about Strom Domez’s past. It is generally accepted that he was forged into the long-exinct Robotron Tribe, a group that inhabited Cybertron’s southern wastes. Physically weak but brilliant, Strom Domez developed an unusual interest in the history of Cybertron, especially the ruined cities that the rest of his tribe saw as being taboo. He wished to know more about them and why they had fallen, feeling that they held secrets that could make him powerful. As was expected, Sturm Drummond was cast out from his tribe for his heretical actions and trespass. This did not seem to be a drawback to him, however, as it freed him from what he saw as the limited thinking of his people and their superstitions. For several cycles to come, he would wander the southern wastes, picking through the ruins of the old world. He sought out knowledge, and became fascinated by the circumstances that had laid these great cities low. His greatest discovery was a laboratory that had once belonged to the Dark One’s legion, and still remained largely intact. Inside it was a treasure trove of information that had been carefully preserved, as if it was waiting for him. Strom Domez would spend cycles studying this material to learn more about it and how he could use it for himself. What he found was that, like him, the scribe who had created these works was considered a heretic, one who’s approach and beliefs were seen as transgressions against Cybertron and the Dynasty of the Primes. He saw in this scholar a kindred spark, one who had sought to change the world to suit their needs, regardless of what it cost. Working to expand on what he had learned, Strom Domez set out again to put his new knowledge into practice. His early experiments bore some fruit as he was able to confirm that the ancient writings had spoken the truth. Key among its ideas was the concept of a “dark” Energon, a tainted and corrupted counterpart to the very life-blood of the Cybertronian race. Dark Energon could bestow incredible power on its user, but would exact a terrible toll in the process. Building from this, Strom Domez was able to confirm that the substance did indeed exist, but he lacked the resources to exploit it. Instead, he turned towards another piece of information that he had discovered in the texts. According to them, the city of Casmodon sat atop a nexus of Dark Energon, one that he could easily exploit. Investigating the city, Strom Domez found that it was inhabited by the Guylander Tribe, a group descended from survivors of the Dark One’s Legion. Isolated and reviled, the tribe worshiped a great all-devourer, and saw themselves as the agents of its inevitable coming. They sought to conquer Cybertron in its name, but like so many other tribes, lacked the numbers or reach to do such. Entering the city, Strom Domez managed to reach its leaders and form an alliance with them. He claimed that the knowledge he possessed would allow them to claim Cybertron and prepare it for the coming of the great all-devourer. While he didn’t share their beliefs, he saw them a source of labour and resources. Soon he was able to begin excavating beneath the city, hoping to find the Dark Energon he so eagerly sought. His efforts paid off to a far greater degree then he could have hoped for. Strom Domez not only found the Dark Energon reservoir he had sought, but also a laboratory that the legion had constructed on top of it to study it and learn its secrets. Eager to learn more, he poured over the tomes of forbidden dark science that it contained, eagerly absorbing their knowledge. In them he found lore that would do more then make him a ruler or conqueror king; instead he saw them as a way to become a demigod akin to the mythical Primes. Strom Domez presented his findings to the Gylander leadership, proclaiming them to be a gift from the great devourer itself. With their blessing, he began performing his experiments, using their populace as test subjects. While there were many deaths along the way, he soon began to produce his first results, ones that would reshape Cybertron’s destiny. His first success was in finding a way to unite a group of Cybertronians into a single, superior form, combining their minds and bodies into one. This new form, composed of six warriors, was the towering super-robot known as Monstrous, the first Combiner. His second breakthrough came in discovering how the Legion had grown so quickly. He realised that the Dark One had unlocked some hidden part of the Cybertronian physiology, one that allowed them to bud a new form from their own bodies in a manner akin to cell division, albeit on a much grander scale. The Gylander eagerly embraced this new ability, using it to rapidly increase their numbers and grow into a veritable swarm. Under his lead, the Gylander unleashed themselves on an unsuspecting Cybertron, eagerly conquering or destroying all in their path. Their holdings grew rapidly as they spread like a plague, using their sheer weight of numbers to overcome their enemies. However, they were not infinite by any means; the budding process was slow and painful, and replacing losses took time. Even then, they had quickly amassed an army that was far bigger than anything any one rival city-state could amass. Leaving the Gylander to conduct their war, Strom Domez continued his work. His excavations revealed another secret, hidden away inside the caverns, one that added a new and terrifying weapon to his arsenal. The caverns were home to the dormant forms of massive creatures that were nourished by the Dark Energon, giving the frightening strength and power. According to the tomes he had found, these creatures were known as Zods, the spawn of the Dark Titan, Trypticon. While he was focused on his research, Strom Domez failed to realise the threat represented by Rom Stol and his quest for vengeance. He became obsessed with dark science and unlocking the secrets of ancient Cybertron, convinced that there was some ‘greater power’ at play that was responsible for many of the discoveries that he had made. Everything he found was seemingly tainted or corrupt in some way. Dark Energon bestowed great power on its users, but slowly consumed them from within while the Zods in turn were fuelled by it. Even the strange budding process seemed to have some side-effects that he did not yet fully understand, but it became clear to him that those it created were somehow less ‘alive’. All of this suggested something more, but he was unable to fully grasp at the truth of it. It was not until Rom Stol built his army that he realised the true threat that he was facing. Now on the back foot, Strom Domez chose to unleash his creations on his enemies. At first they were successful, with the Zods wreaking havoc on the armies arrayed against him. However, his enemies persisted, ovecoming the massive monsters through skill and tenacity. Soon Rom Stol was at the gates of Casmodon itself, threatening to destroy all that he had worked for. Realising the depth of his situation, Strom Domez took extreme measures to end the war on his terms. Using a system of his own design, he was able to combine with one of the Zods, augmenting its strength with his intellect. Confident in his abilities, he then led the Gylander tribe in the defence of their home against the invading army. His augmented abilities allowed him to wreak havoc on the invaders, inflicting considerable casualties. However, he was then confronted by Rom Stol, who used an ancient artefact, the Lazer Lance, to destroy him. Much of his work would be lost in the fall of Casmodon, although it was rumoured that members of the Gylander tribe had either deliberately destroyed it or, alternatively, hidden it away. None the less, the Guardian Council would outlaw his work, declaring it to be dangerous and unethical. Fragments of his work would serve as the basis for experiments by other dark scientists, such as Thunderwing. Personality Always brilliant, Strom Domez was fascinated with the secrets of Cybertronian science. He always saw himself as being above those around him, a scientist and scholar in an age of barbarian warrior kings. He was curious and driven, eager to explore the forbidden and plumb its secrets, regardless of the dangers or costs. However, he was also thorough and methodical in his work, and would not tolerate half-steps or rushing to a result for the simple sake of it. Instead, slow progress was seen as desirable to produce the best outcomes. Even then he was hardly ethical in his approach, having killed or maimed numerous Gylander test subjects in his experiments. This was not a concern, as to his mind, science and progress was worth any price. While he considered himself to be an intellectual, the truth was that Strom Domez was a power-hungry tyrant. He sought to unify all of Cybertron under his rule, reshaping the world into a technocracy ruled by himself, its greatest genius. His alliance with the Gylander tribe was one of convenience to him. He had no love for his allies, and saw them as being brutish and dull. None the less, he also saw them as a valuable asset, and did his best to accommodate their needs. Conversely, he was somewhat dismissive of Rom Stol, seeing him as being little more then a backwards barbarian who posed no real threat. This oversight would prove to be his undoing, as he remained unaware of the influence and alliances that Rom Stol was building. His decision to engage Rom Stol’s army directly was based on the simple realisation of just how much of a threat they represented to his work and his own future, rather then the Gylander tribe as a whole. Capabilities Outwardly, Strom Domez was unimpressive. Physically weak in an era characterised by constant warfare, he none the less possessed a formidable intellect. This was augmented by an advanced data processing core and storage facility that allowed him to make complex calculations with ease. Furthermore, he was possessed of advanced optical systems, which allowed him to study objects in depth down to the microscopic level. Strom Domez transformed into an advanced all-terrain exploration vehicle. In this mode, while he was slow, he also was capable of handling all but the most rugged of conditions. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:Transformers: Mythology